They're Dating, Right?
by lolaughoutloud123
Summary: Kind of AU. Jenny is alive and Tony enlists Abby's help to spy on Gibbs. He also wants to know (and hopes!) Gibbs and the director are dating :)
1. They're Dating, Right?

_**A/N**__: Okay, I'm back :) I wrote this on Christmas and I've been too lazy to post. Kind of AU. Jenny is still alive (well, duh! This is a Jibbs fic! And she's alive in all of my Jibbs fics... I don't know where I'm going with this) and she and Gibbs are supposedly dating. I hope you all had a very merry Christmas! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)_

_P.S. I'm thinking of writing a few more chapters. This kind of took a life of its own after I had a very basic outline. So... Yeah, I'm thinking of doing 1-3 more chapters!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Well, Christmas has come and gone. And under the tree was everything I wanted, excerpt for the rights to NCIS. So that means I don't own it :(_

* * *

**They're dating, right?**

"THAT'S IT AGENT GIBBS. OUT. OF. MY. OFFICE. I AM THE DIRECTOR OF THIS AGENCY. NOT YOU. SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME HOW TO RUN THIS AGENCY. OUT. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT MY LEADERSHIP SKILLS." Jennifer Shepard, first female director of an armed federal agency, screamed at Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS.

They had fought a lot more recently, as the whole building knew. This was their third screaming match this week. And Gibbs did just what he did those other two days after their fights, he walked out of her office, stomped down the steps, passed the bullpen and muttered "Goin' for coffee".

After Gibbs was safely in the elevator heading towards the ground floor, Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo got out of his chair, looked around, then said, "So what do you think that fight was about today? They've been fighting an awful lot lately. Do you think it's all that sexual tension pent up screaming "LET ME OUTT!", or do you think Gibbs is just trying to push the director's buttons at the office just so they can have steamy, hot make-up sex at home?"

Special Agent Ziva David, former Mossad Assassin, turned to her juvenile coworker with a look of disgust, "Tony, it is none of our business whether Director Shepard and Gibbs are sleeping with each other or not. Why does it matter anyway? I don't see the big deal you're making about this. But yes, I have noticed them fighting a lot more recently."

Tony smiled triumphantly at the last part.

"Uhmm... Guy..guys..." Tim McGee spoke up timidly.

"Yes, Probalicious?" Tony teased.

"Did you notice how Gibbs has been walking in with two coffee cups every morning? And how he always goes up to the director's office? Even the day after one of their big fights"

"No, I did not notice that McGeek."

Ziva laughed, "Oh please Tony, like you would notice. You aren't even here before Gibbs. But to answer your question McGee, yes, I have noticed that. I did not think anything of it though. And Gibbs has not seemed like his down-stomped self lately."

Tony and McGee gave Ziva curious looks. "Oh. It's trotted. Downtrotted. And Gibbs isn't really downtrodden. He's more... What's the word... Curt. He's more curt and reserved. So, guys, do you think Gibbs and the director are having a secret relationship? OHHHHH! Maybe they're more than friends but less than girlfriends/boyfriends. Maybe they're friends with benefits. Like the movie. But that was terrible. I didn't like Justin Timberlake in it. He just didn't really suit Mila Kunis. I mean, come on! That woman is hot. With a capital H. I think.."

"TONY. SHUT UP!"

* * *

Somewhere not far away, a secret phone conversation was happening.

"So, do you think they'll by it?" Said the quiet whispered voice.

"It should keep them off our tail for a while. I'll make sure it goes down this week. I don't need them asking anymore questions. Leave them up to me. You handle the details. The where, when, and who," the husky voice replied on the other end.

* * *

"SHUT UP TONY!" Was the first thing Gibbs heard as he stepped off of the elevator. Rounding the corner, Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Mmm, thanks boss," Tony replied.

"Dead marine. Gear up. DiNozzo, gas the car."

"On it boss," Tony replied while grabbing his gear.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was looking over the body of a female Petty Officer stabbed 5 times. "Gibbs," he grunted. He looked around and took a few steps away from the team.

"Oh, uh, hey. How are you? Yeah, I had a good time too. Maybe if you aren't busy you'll have dinner with me? Yeah I am. It's okay. You will? Great! How about Polenta, 7 pm Thursday? I can't wait to see you. Bye." Gibbs slammed his phone shut and glared at Tony, "Something wrong with my face DiNozzo?"

"No boss."

"Then get back to work!"

"On it boss."

* * *

"Okay. Something is up with the boss. I think he has a hot date on Thursday! I overheard him talking to some woman and he sounded veryyyyy interested. Probie, Ziva, what are you guys doing Thursday night?" Tony was saying after they got back and Gibbs was on yet another coffee run.

"Tony, I am not getting involved in this. If you want someone to help spy ask Abby. I am sure she would not mind. Well, she wouldn't if Gibbs was going on a date with Jenny."

"Yeah, Tony, I don't think this is a good idea." McGee said while looking up information on their vic.  
"Ughh you guys are party poopers. I'm gonna go see Abby. Maybe she wants to play spy for a night."

* * *

"Hey Abbs! ABBS. ABBY!"

"What? Oh hey Tony! If you came down here for results they're not ready yet. I may be fast but I'm not that fast!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"Oh no Abbs, I came down for something else. I think Gibbs has a date on Thursday at 7 pm at Polenta. And it may or may not be with the director. I'm not too sure about that. But apparently Gibbs has brought the director coffee every morning. Even after the big fights they have. So, the question is, will you or won't you come with me to spy on Gibbs and his date Thursday night with me?"

"OHMYGOD. MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DATING?!"

"Abbs, we don't even know if it's going to be the director. But I really hope so. I have 200 bucks in different bets going on and I'd rather not loose that money."

"Oh Tony, who cares about the money? MOMMY AND DADDY MAY BE TOGETHER!"

* * *

**Thursday morning:**

"Wow boss. You look pretty spiffy today. Got a hot date? Maybe with an attractive redhead?" Gibbs just stared at Tony then whacks him on the back of the head.

"Thank you boss. Shutting up now boss."

* * *

**Thursday night, 6:30 pm:**

"Okay. That's it. You all go home. There's nothing more we can do for now," Gibbs says as he collects his badge and gun from his desk drawer.

Tony sends Ziva a pointed look and points to his watch. She checks the time on her computer and narrows her eyes at her parter.

"So what," she mouths.

"HE'S GOING ON A DATE," he mouths back.

But just as Gibbs is about to leave the bullpen when he stops and glares at Tony. "Get a life DiNozzo."

"On it boss." Ziva's eyes follow Tony as he makes his way up the stairs and to the director's office.

* * *

"Knock knock."

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo? Anything I can help you with?" Jen said, then sighed and took off her reading glasses.

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering what your plans were for tonight. You know, if you were leaving anytime soon. Or had, uhm, plans for dinner." Jenny just smirked at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date Agent DiNozzo? Because if you are that's a no. I'm your director. Anyway, I have too much to even think about getting out of here before 11."

"Oh. Okay. And for the record director, I wasn't asking you out. McGee wanted to know if you we're free." With that, Tony turns and leaves Jenny's office; a little too quickly than normal.

* * *

**Thursday, 7 pm, Polenta:**

"So, Jethro. How was your day?" The brunette in question asks.

"Well, now that I'm here with you, it's gotten a lot better. I just wish we could skip right to dessert," Gibbs says with a wink while reaching one hand across to grab his companion's hand.

"OHMYGOD. GIBBS IS ON A DATE WITH A WOMAN. AND NOT EVEN A REDHEADED DIRECTOR OF NCIS! SHE'S A BRUNETTE." Abby screamed at Tony.

He sighed, "I know Abbs, I tried to tell you the director wasn't coming, but, you had to see for yourself."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THISSSSSSS! WHY ISN'T GIBBS ON A DATE WITH THE DIRECTOR. THEY BELONG TOGETHER. EVERYBODY KNOWS IT. WHY DON'T THEYYYY," Abby whined and Tony just hugged her, know that she needed time to vent.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was happy to be home. As much as he enjoyed dinner and dessert, he especially enjoyed being in the comfort of his own home. He smiled at the sight in front of him as he walked into his bedroom, clad in only an old NIS shirt of his and panties, Jenny Shepard was reading case files in bed with her damp hair tied up into a messy bun.

"Hey beautiful," Gibbs said as he went to kiss Jenny.

"Hey yourself. How was dinner? And dessert," she added with a wink.

"Dinner was great, I brought you some leftovers. And so was dessert. I ordered an extra piece of chocolate cake for you as well. I'm just sorry you weren't there enjoying dinner with me."

"I know," she replied, "but it's just not possible. Tony came into my office to see if I was leaving anytime soon at 6:30. I said I had a ton of work and wasn't getting out until at least 11. He looked disappointed. He probably lost money on one of those stupid bets of his. He probably expected me to be your date tonight."

"Oh yeah. He was fishing for information all night long. I could see his car parked across the street. I think I saw Abby with him. When I was sure they left Aubrey and I started talking about you and the agency and her field office in Chicago. I told her she was welcome to have dinner with us one night this week while she's in town. It's the least we owe her for going to Polenta's with me tonight."

She sighed contently as Gibbs placed butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck. She then found the words to ask as she was being distracted, "When should we tell the team we're engaged?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to all of you who reviewed! That really made my day :) so I literally just whipped this up with just another basic idea. I love how I don't really have to think about what I have to write, it just kind of comes to me! Oh, the italics are thoughts and bold italics are notes/clues!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I'm listening to songs on the radio. Do I own those songs? No. Do I own NCIS? No? Yeah, I didn't think so. Basically, I down own the songs on the radio or NCIS. :(_

* * *

**The Proposal**

"So when should we tell the team we're engaged?" Jennifer Shepard mused as she looked down at the simple engagement ring Leroy Jethro Gibbs had given her last month.

Taking a moment to stop kissing her, he replied, "It's need to know. And they don't need to know."

"Jethro, we're gonna have to tell them sometime."

He sighed, "I know. You're right. How about we don't tell them until the wedding? We just kind of have them... Show up? Like those celebrities do."

"Jethro, you want to tell the team we're getting married at our wedding? Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said Jen, it's need to know and they don't need to know. Please. Can't we just tell them at our wedding. You can think about it. We don't have to think about it now."

"I know. You're right. But I am kind of excited to tell Abby how you proposed," she said while she remember his proposal last month.

* * *

"Jethro. I'm home! ... Jethro? I know you're home. Your car is in the driveway." Jen was walking through the living room and to the kitchen as she yelling.

'_Maybe he's in the basement,' _she thought as she opened the door.

"Jethro. Are you down here?" She walked down the steps and was now "So when should we tell the team we're engaged?" Jennifer Shepard mused as she looked down at the simple engagement ring Leroy Jethro Gibbs had given her last month.

Taking a moment to stop kissing her, he replied, "It's need to know. And they don't need to know."

"Jethro, we're gonna have to tell them sometime."

He sighed, "I know. You're right. How about we don't tell them until the wedding? We just kind of have them... Show up? Like those celebrities do."

"Jethro, you want to tell the team we're getting married at our wedding? Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said Jen, it's need to know and they don't need to know. Please. Can't we just tell them at our wedding. You can think about it. We don't have to think about it right now."

"I know. You're right. But I am kind of excited to tell Abby how you proposed," she said while she remember his proposal last month.

"Jethro. I'm home! ... Jethro? I know you're home. Your car is in the driveway." Jen was walking through the living room and to the kitchen as she yelling.

'Maybe he's in the basement,' she thought as she opened the door.

"Jethro. Are you down here?" She walked down the steps and was now in the basement with no sign of one MIA Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She walked around the basement a little, and that's when she noticed a note on the table.

'_**Jen,**_

_**I know you're wondering where I am, but that's a surprise. So, I would like you to follow the clues to where I am. **_

_**First clue: You use me. I'm kind of old. People like me. And I'm near a table.**_

_**Happy hunting, **_

_**Jethro 3**_

_**P.S. You're going to have to use your Special Agent skills and look around, under, and in things to find clues.'**_

'_Oh god, I have to go find him. This will be interesting. He'll probably be lying on the bed upstairs provocatively. But, I suppose I should play his little game...,'_ Jenny said to herself.

As she walked up the stairs she was met by the kitchen. She was going through a list of things in her head when she spotted the refrigerator.

'_People like fridges. Especially DiNozzo. And it is kind of old...'_

She opened the fridge side and poked around but found no clue, but she did find a note.

'**_Nah, it's not here!_**'

So, Jenny moved to the freezer. Still no clue.

'_Maybe the oven?_'

Jenny looked under the burners and in the oven and found no clue. Of course, she found another damn note.

'**_Not here either. Keep lookin' Jen!_**'

But when she turned, she spotted the living room.

'_THE COUCH! People like couches. And it's near a table._'

When she lifted the first cushion, she was met by a small piece of white paper with a clue scrawled on it.

'**_Probably should said I'm comfortable to sleep on huh? Oops! I bet you looked in the fridge then the oven. Did you enjoy my noted? "Oh. Damn him. He knows me so well." Is what you're probably saying to yourself right now. Why, yes Jen, I do!_**

**_Second clue: People like to put objects on me. I can hold things. And I really like socks.'_**

'_I can't believe him! He truly knows me better than anyone. Of course he'd know I'd look in fridge then the oven. Ugh._' With that, Jenny turned on heels and went into his bedroom. Luckily, this clue was easy. She went straight to the dresser. After digging through his sock draw she found another clue.

'**_This one was too easy. I felt kind of bad about the other clue._**

**_Third clue: I'm cool. I turn steamy. I like to show you_**** things.**'

It took her a minute, but Jenny thought of the mirror right above the dresser on the wall. But after she looked behind it she didn't see a clue or note.

'_The bathroom mirror then?_' She thought.

And sure enough there was the next clue. Written in her favorite red lipstick. 'I_'m gonna kill him!_' She mused

'**_Don't be mad. It was either this or a sharpie. Take your pick._**

**_Fourth clue: You like me. I'm relaxing in the summer. I hold different events. _**

**_(Come on Jen. This is just too easy.)_**'

She rolled her eyes. '_Im not that stupid. It's the backyard_.'

And when she opened the back door, she was welcomed to a very sweet sight.

Gibbs had lit candles and put them all over the ground, creating a big, flickering heart. And in the middle was the love of her life. Surrounded by rose petals spelling out a very important question: **_JENNY, WILL YOU MARRY ME?_**

And when she read it, Gibbs got down on one knee and opened a little light blue box.

"Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard. I love you. With all of my heart. And I don't want you to get away again. Will you marry me Jen?"

Without a second thought, or even a first thought, she just exclaimed, "OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JETHRO! YES. YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!"

And as he got up and slipped the ring on her finger, they kissed. And that kiss, which held promises of the future, truth, love, and passion, also held purity. With that first kiss as fiancés, it started to snow. Soft, pure white snow fell down all around them and made their day just a bit better. But what could top their day?


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

_**A/N:**__ Hey everyone! I hope you all had a very nice New Year's Eve/Day :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was kind of hard to write. This may or may not the last chapter so... Yeah. Okay. We shall see based on reviews_!

_Disclaimer: I'm watching Monk with my parents while I post this. Don't own it sadly :( I am also writing fanfiction for NCIS. Do I own NCIS? Nah. Do I wish own Monk and NCIS? Hellz yeah!_

* * *

**The Wedding**

After going for a coffee run during a case-less day, Gibbs rounded the corner in the bullpen and slapped DiNozzo on the head.

"Sorry boss. Back to work boss."

'_Of course he was throwing paper balls at Ziva,_' Gibbs thought to himself.

"Okay. Listen up you three," Gibbs started off with while sitting down at his desk. "Tomorrow is Saturday. And it's also May 28th..."

"Yeah, so. What's so.. Ughh. Thanks boss."

"Don't interrupt me DiNozzo. I wasn't finished. So as I was saying, tomorrow is the 28th. I need you all here, at this place by 11 am sharp. DO NOT BE LATE. You also need to dress nicely. No jeans, no sweats, no sandals. Go it? Ziva, wear a dress. McGee, DiNozzo, wear suites. Any questions?"

"Uhm, boss? Why do we need to show up here tomorrow? And dress nicely? Because I'm already..."

"DiNozzo. If you don't shut up right now, I swear I will smack you so hard you and David's grand kids will feel it."

Ziva and Tony both shared identical shocked looks with each other.

"Boss.." "Gibbs." Tony and Ziva sputtered at the same time.

"Save it. I know you two have been seeing each other for several months now. Just don't play grab ass at work and I'll be happy. Got it?"

He then nodded and headed towards the elevator, "Goin' to see Abby and tell her. Then I'm going to see Palmer then the director."

* * *

Gibbs bounded up the stairs to Jenny's office after telling an inquisitive Abby what he told the team. Palmer was happy to get the invitation but didn't push him about why. '_He's such an awkward kid._' He thought about knocking on Jen's door instead of bounding in like he always does, but then he decided against it. He smiled when he saw Jenny; she was sitting at her desk going through her ginormous stack of paper. She finally looked up after about a minute of him staring at her.

"Jethro, you know it's distracting when you watch me," she said with a smirk.

"I told the team to be at the address I gave them tomorrow at 11. Can't wait to see what they're gonna try and do."

"Cynthia planned all the arrangements for the real site of the wedding. I think she's actually looking forward to it. Have you given Ducky the instructions for his part of the wedding? And he knows you'll be staying at his place? Tobias knows to show up at 12 tomorrow? I swear if he misses our wedding because he's fighting with Diane I'll kill him. You can't have a wedding without a best man."

"Jen, it's all handled on my end too. All you have to do is show and say 'I do' tomorrow. But I'm not going to say that I'm not nervous. You are the one that has run away before. Anyway, I just wanted to come up and tell you that I love you and I can't wait to see you at the wedding tomorrow."

"Wait, we still exactly two minutes before the 24 hours until the wedding. You can still kiss me passionately."

"Jen, you know where that leads to. I'm fast but I'm not that fast. You gotta give me more than two minutes to do my job."

"Oh, right. I guess you shouldn't kiss me like that. And you know I said no sex a week before the wedding. Ugh! Now we only have about 30 seconds so kiss me and then get out here! I don't want to see you until the wedding Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

He quickly kissed her and got out of there. He knew these next 24 hours were going to be hell without her, but it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

**11 am, given destination:**

"Ohh kayy McGenious, where are we? Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, McGee this place doesn't seem right. As an eerily creepy feel to it. I think we should just get back into the car. Where we're all safe. And no one can kill us," Palmer said, slightly afraid.

"Yes Tony, I'm sure. This is the address Gibbs gave us."

"McGee, there is nothing here but an abandoned house. I do not think this can be what Gibbs wanted us to see or whatever it is he wants from us."

"I know I- Abbs, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go knock on the door. Maybe he's inside. Ohhh look! It's a note! From Gibbs!"

"Well what does it say Abbs?" McGee inquired.

'Guys,

Meet me at Ocean City Beach in Maryland. Be there within an hour and a half. HAVE ZIVA DRIVE! Say one word DiNozzo and I'll have Abby head slap you.

Gibbs'

"Huh. Wonder why he wants us to meet him at the beach."

"I do not know but can we please get going. The sooner we get there the sooner we will know."

* * *

**Ocean City, Maryland, the beach:**

"GIBBS! GIBBS! OVER HERE!" Abby was screaming at Gibbs after they got out of the car.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. And since it took you under an hour Ziva must have driven. Like I said she should." Gibbs said the last part as a statement, not a question.

"Why are you in a tux Gibbs? You looks so cute though! What's going on?" Abby was questioning him a mile a minute.

"You'll see. There's nobody here for the day so it's going to be nice and peaceful. Follow me."

Tony took Ziva's hand in his as they walked on the beach towards chairs, flower petals on the sand, and an intricate wooden archway.

"Gibbs. Is there a wedding happening? OHMYGOD. IS IT YOUR WEDDING?!" Abby was jumping up and down on the sand when she realized it looked like there was a wedding happening soon.

"Tony, Ziva, Palmer, you guys take those three chairs on the left hand side. McGee, Abby, sit in the chairs to the right. Ducky will join you in a few minutes."

"Ohh music is playing! And Gibbs is standing up at the alter with the minister! Guys, Gibbs is getting married! Maybe he's marrying the director." Abby was saying pretty excitedly.

"Abbs, it can't be the director. They haven't even been out on a date. I bet you guys $100 it's gonna be that brunette Abby and I saw Gibbs on a date with back in December," said Tony.

"No! I bet you it'll be the director! She and Gibbs secretly love each other."

"Hey. You know you all have to wait about a minute until you see my bride. And you know I can hear you?" Gibbs said with a smirk.

_Music starts playing._

Cynthia and Tobias are walking down the isle together. Cynthia, who is very honored to be the director's matron of honor, was holding a bouquet of pale pink roses that matched her dress and the men's ties perfectly.

After they made it to the alter, Jenny and Ducky started walking down the isle. Jenny was smiling, staring at the love of her life she didn't break eye contact with Gibbs until she reached him. She smiled her thanks at Ducky for walking her down the isle then turned to Abby and winked at her. She was quelling in her seat. She was probably the happiest goth in the world. But isn't she always?

After the ceremony, the small group had the reception on the beach a few yards away from where the wedding took place. While Gibbs was dancing with Jenny in his arms some time later, she sighed contently. "Sweetie, when should we tell the team I'm pregnant?"

**_The End (?)_**


End file.
